roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether, son of Void
By 44nitrogenic44 Unfinished 'Storyline' Aether: "Avenge me... my son...dies. Father. You've killed my father (sobs). Prepare to get destroyed, word of Aether, son of Void. Now face my first creation, the Gargantua!" - Aether, wave 39. "Fine. I will deal with you myself. Lets see if you are strong enough..." wave 45 "Face my second creation. Armor is strong, but it reveals more without it."wave 40 "My third creation will rid you of your powers. Face the Exoskull!"wave 42 "The final boss (mine) is made out of bosses. Nobody can withstand my Chimera."wave 46 "The mystery is this final creation"wave 48 "I am at 100% power. Now PREPARE TO SUCCUMB TO THE KEY OF THE UNIVERSE, AETHER YIN" wave 50 "Father, i'm sorry I coudn't beat these numbskulls. They.. are... just...to...powerful. Here...fellow wariors...take these crredits and this tower.......you'll need them. Even... a...god must...be vanquished. G..o..o..d.......game. (disintegrates)"End of game 'Description' Aether, the son of Void is the final-final boss of the game: 'Appearance' He is a pure grey being with a cape levitating at a super slow speed. He is the biggest mob of them all (one and a half of a player). He spawns twice in the game: the first time is at wave 45. This wave, he is not at full power, only has half health (500 000) and cannot use his abilities. When he spawns, he creates 15 black holes to destroy all your towers, stalling time, but only once. The second time, He is at full power with 1 000 000 HP and can use his abilities. Phasers and Flamethrowers deal double damage. 'Abilities' *Jet Black: Creates a sucking motion of black around him that increases speed x2 for 10 seconds and disables close towers (finishes if not in range). *Lifeless Void (Black Hole): Sends a big black orb to a tower, disabling it forever. It is able to pierce and hit multiple towers. *Matter Maker: Summons 2 to 5 high speed Aetherlings to protect him, each having 15 000 HP. *Negative Arcane Aether Bolt: Shoots a random tower with a fast bolt, dealing reverse effects to Aether (damage:healing, slow:fast). The player can't sell the tower for 20 seconds. *ULT: Matter Anhialator:At 100 000 hp, Aether grows in rage and starts firing at players and towers, instanly killing them. Every time one is destroyed/killed, the gate takes 1 hp of damage. These abilities are used every 20 seconds. 'How to defeat it:'First place down as many Zeds as you can with maxed upgrades, boosted by 1 or 2 Commanders (maxed). Place as many Phasers maxed as you can, boosted by some Commanders but leave space for a flamethrower to slow down Aether. Every time a tower is stunned or destroyed, replace it quickly. Use Commander's Call to Arms, but don't bother on the rest. If Aether has reached the middle of the map, replace Phasers with Railgunners if they are stunned or destroyed. It should be enough. I would make him fast enough so 28 Commandos + 2 Commanders woudn't reach 100 000 hitpoints. THE SUPREME SUPERPOWER AND GOD, AETHER, CREATOR, FATHER, RULER AND ENDER OF THE UNIVERSE HAHAHA. Category:Fanmade Zombies